


Security Breach

by TheAdventuresofCirceandHype



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abduction, Bondage, Chair Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Light Masochism, Mouth gagging, Non-con (with OC not Rocket), Sex Furniture, Sex Toys, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAdventuresofCirceandHype/pseuds/TheAdventuresofCirceandHype
Summary: After dating for a year, Rocket finally pops the BIG question. "Will you rob someone with me?" Unfortunately, the crime lord you steal from retaliates by taking something he views as Rockets own property. You. (Sequel to 'Love Maul.')





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I could've put a little more Rocket in this one. But I hope you enjoy it, regardless. At the beginning of the second chapter I'll put a link to some concept art I've done of the villain OC I've created. So you have an idea what he looks like. Also just as a side note; for some reason, posting this got rid of most of the italics in this work and I can't seem to fix it. Which is annoying but, oh well. 
> 
> Happy reading!

The beach was never Rocket’s ideal vacation setting. At least Quill was paying for the booze and (Rocket had to admit) you looked pretty damn good in a swim suit.

His tiny paw gripped the perspiring beer bottle as he watched you and Groot playing in the lavender ocean water from his beach chair. You and Groot splashed each other in the waist deep waves, before Mantis enthusiastically joined. She attempted to cup the water in her dainty hands and tossed it in a feeble throwing motion. You and Groot looked at each other and nodded. Together you unleashed a merciless watery assault upon poor Mantis who folded like a house of cards. Shielding her face, she retreated back to shore.

You and Groot shared a triumphant high five as you laughed at Mantis. Unbeknownst to you, however, Groot had stretched his arm out behind you. Under the water he'd shaped his hand into a large bucket, which once pulled above the water, was full to the brim. Groot continued to celebrate the victory over Mantis with you, as his bucket hand cautiously tipped over your head. You gasped, accidentally ingesting some of the water which made you cough. Rocket chuckled. __Groot is spending way too much time around me, __Rocket thought.

Rocket was surprised that the water didn't steam back off you, judging by how angry you looked. Groot only laughed. You lunged at the tree, attempting to initiate a fist fight. Groot blocked your attacks, all while grinning ear to non-existent ear. Rocket watched as your expression melted from pissed to pleased. You weren't mad, only pretending to be. Groot could tell. You pulled each other into a truce hug. To Rocket’s surprise, you two had bonded a lot more than he'd thought. A strange sensation overcame Rocket as he observed you and his son. A light, happy feeling shined up from deep within his outlaw heart.

Rocket was rudely snapped out of his emotional epiphany by the harsh sound of a maraca-like instrument Quill impulse bought at a local gift shop rattling too close to his ear.

"Ey, what da fu- stop dat!"

Drax guffawed at Rockets annoyance as Rocket shooed the maraca away from him.

"I was asking if you wanted more beer, dude," Quill explained from his own beach chair, "but you were like... entranced or something staring at Y/n."

"What? I was lookin' at her ass," Rocket insisted gesturing to himself haughtily.

Quill just sighed. "So, like... you two a thing now or what?"

"Whaddaya mean?" Rocket asked taking a deep swig of his beer.

"I mean, are you guys official now?"

"What's it to ya, Petey Q?" Rocket had no idea where Quill was going with this, nor did he care.

"I certainly hope you and Y/n are in a relationship by now," Drax piped up, "... what with the two of you disturbing my slumber with the sounds of your fornication."

"Ey!" Protested Rocket as he reddened slightly.

"Come on, man," Quill said to Drax, siding with Rocket.

"Although, I admire your stamina for one so small..." Drax begrudgingly confessed. Rockets blush deepened.

"__What I'm saying is__," Quill began again, "Y/n is from Earth, like me. Ok? I know what Earth chicks want from their guys."

Rockets ears perked up ever so slightly. He continued downing his booze, pretending like he was still only listening casually.

"If you want Y/n to take this __thing__ you and her have seriously, you gotta put your best foot forward and show her how much she means to you."

Rocket slumped in his chair and sighed.

"And how do I do dat accordin' to da suckiest planet in the da galaxy?"

"You take her out to a nice fancy dinner... maybe a show."

Rocket’s eyes rolled into the stratosphere.

"But most of all, Earth ladies dig commitment, bro."

Quill waited for a response from Rocket that he didn't receive, so he continued.

"You gotta snag what you want and make it yours before someone else does."

Again, Quill waited for feedback from Rocket, but he was silent. Rocket pondered this new info. He'd only spent a week or two on Earth and knew next to nothing about the culture. He wondered if this was really what you wanted.

"But, then again, I guess I don't have to tell __you__ that. Right?" Quill quipped.

"Eh, quit bein' a wiseass," Rocket demanded. After a brief pause, Rocket rose from his beach chair.

"Where you going?" asked Drax.

"Gotta take a piss," Rocket lied as he trudged away, kicking up bronze sand with each step.

** _ ** _-Six Months Later-_ ** _ **

Beyonce was the catalyst that sparked the beginning of you and Rocket’s relationship. You couldn't help but think of her tonight, as you’d been instructed to don your finest party dress. You know the one. The one that your parents say you shouldn't wear even as an adult. The one that might even cause your friends to have trouble recognizing you. The one that melted Rocket to the ground and made him ask why you'd never worn it around him before. This was your __Freakum Dress__.

You sauntered into the hotel casino as casually as you could. Your heels clacking on the marble floor. You scanned the room once and decided to hang around the blackjack table. You knew Rocket had entered the establishment shortly after you, but you couldn't turn to look at him. He was wearing the same red and black suit you'd seen him in before, but this time with the jacket. He made a beeline for the bar at the other side of the room. You quickly glanced in his direction, savoring the glimpse of him you snuck as you turned back to the table and feigned interest at the surrounding gamblers.

Next, you were to wait for Groot. He entered wearing nothing but a, surprisingly spiffy, forest green bow tie. He'd been growing like a weed and now looked to be in his early 20's. “Perfect age for his first official heist,” Rocket had said. You recalled the conversation:

"Are you sure you wanna involve Groot in this?" you asked Rocket warily, "I mean, he's like a son to us, right? Wouldn't that make him touching the thing we're stealing kinda awkward?"

"Nah," Rocket responded doing up the tiny buttons on his shirt, "he doesn't know what dose dings are used for. He'll be fine."

You gulped as Groot walked right past you, which was the signal for you to start heading toward the back to the employee area.

"Hey, baby," a burly voice sounded in your ears as a beefy arm snaked itself around your waist. A huge alien guy, with two pairs of eyes and ginger feathers for hair and a beard, held you to his side. You cringed away from him but his grip was hard. Judging from the drink in his other hand, you'd say the alcohol had emboldened him.

"Got any plans for tonight?" he asked through the cigar in his teeth.

You blushed and shrugged yourself free. "Excuse me, would you? I need to go powder my nose."

You tried to steady your heartbeat as you walked across the vast casino floor. You would've kicked that guy’s ass if you didn't have a mission to complete. Rocket had assigned himself the role of 'distraction'. Defending yourself properly from that creep would've fouled up the plan.

As you crossed the floor, you couldn't help but notice what a beautiful building this was. The large stained glass windows were covered with drapes that looked thick and soft enough to be winter blankets. The marble pillars were dressed with fanciful rope lights that glowed a warm gold light. You looked up through the glass ceiling at the galaxies of stars and planets. In the center of the room was where they held a weekly sex toy exhibit. Which the three of you made sure to not crash. So the floor was clear except for the object that had newly caught Rocket’s interest. You glanced at it, pretending that your interest in it was only casual.

Sectioned off by velvet rope, under a bright spotlight, was a very oddly shaped, sex chair. You'd seen the wave shaped chairs before. This was nothing like that. It was the kind with legs. Only instead of four or five legs, this one stood upon six. The seat looked like it was fancy stitched leather (or whatever the space equivalent was). Where most chairs of this nature had a stool on the other side, this one's 'stool' was fixed with a back. So basically, it was just another, smaller seat. There were two pairs of handles. One low with curved bars, one high with straight bars. In the space between each, a pair of leg rests.

As you reached the back of the casino, you glanced at it again, this time seeing the back of the main seat. You stifled a giggle as you noticed that it had a pair of long decorative... 'antennae'? That was the only way you could describe what you were looking at. The back of the seat had a rather beautiful, intricate brown and gold design on it. Not of anything in particular. Just an art deco design. You understood why Rocket wanted it. It was clearly built for two lovers of differing sizes. But why in the universe did it resemble an __insect__?

You shook yourself from your bewildered thoughts to check the clock. You only had 13 minutes left to slip into the employee section, change and kill the lights. You slipped into the ladies locker room, hoping they would mistake you for a new hire. Snagging a disguise was easy, since the workers were rather untidy. In the large employee restroom stall, you slipped the dull, gray frock and dirty white apron, over your freakum dress. (You didn't have to change shoes since you'd already arrived in heels.) You tied your hair back in a gray bandanna.

Doing your very best to look inconspicuous, you got on the elevator and pushed the button for the top floor. You arrived there with a few other employees pushing a housekeeping cart and chatting among themselves. The hallway doubled as a balcony, high over the casino floor. Directly under the glass ceiling. It also sported baroque end tables, brown marble columns and lush paintings of space fruit. You grimaced at your memory of tasting actual space fruit as you gazed upon it.

You walked in the opposite direction the others went, looking for the main network closet. To your luck, there were signs pointing you straight to it. You used the employee card on the clothes you stole to get inside. There were wires and lights covering the closet walls. You glanced at the hallway clock. You had two minutes left. You waited silently till it was time and did exactly as Rocket had instructed with the wires...

** _ ** _BZZZZAAAT!!_ ** _ **

The world became darkness. Faintly, you heard the sounds of the casino goers gasp. Soon, you heard someone announce, with something acting as a bullhorn which somehow sounded itself all over the building, that everyone in a room was to remain there and that everyone else must stay calm until the emergency electricity kicked in.

As the announcement rang out, your eyes silently followed Groot’s hand which he’d stretched all the way up to the ceiling just like they'd planned. He reached for the glass and his finger tips brushed it carefully. You allowed a tiny chuckle to escape your lips just before you took cover in the network closet. A thunderous crash rang out as Groot punched the ceiling with all his might, shattering it to pieces. This caused a huge commotion on the ground floor. Without missing a beat, Groot’s hand reached through the opening in the ceiling it created and became an 'anchor' to pull himself up with.

"I am Groot," he beckoned as he arrived at your eye level carrying the chair and Rocket with him.

"Need a lift there, boxlunch?" Rocket flirted.

Above the casino was your get away pod, which had been programmed to show up at that place and time. As you all boarded and loaded up your stolen prize, you realized that your very first heist had gone without a hitch. The adrenaline tingled up your spine, enticingly. As Rocket drove the pod away at top speed you couldn't help but let out a triumphant woot. Rocket beamed, riding the high of your shared success. "Well, Groot," he addressed his son, "looks like you an' me ain't de only criminals in de Guardians no more." You could only laugh giddily. Your boyfriend sensually side eyed you while simultaneously trying to watch where he was flying.

"I am Groot," Groot chuckled.

_____________________

That night, after sending Groot off to bed, Rocket showed up in your room to admire the shiny new toy. (You'd both decided that the crew was less likely to look for stolen items there.)

"Boy, this thing is weird," you confessed as you ran your finger over the thick white stitching, "I wonder how it even works."

"Funny," Rocket responded darkly, "I was just wonderin' de same ding...."

Ah, you'd spent enough time with him to know his next move. You spun out of his reach as he lunged forward, slamming himself into the chair with an accompanying “__Oof__!”

"Not tonight, Rock. As it turns out thuggin' is tiring," you slumped down on your bed leaving room next to you for him. "Maybe we could try it out tomorrow. Come to sleep?" Little did he know, you were only doing this to goad him into forcing you into the chair.

Rocket folded his arms in front of him, leaning against the seat of the chair.

"Come 'ere," Rocket seduced tilting his head toward the seat.

"Rocket, I don't wanna have this conversation again. You've already talked me into theft for our anniversary-"

"Come 'ere," Rocket coaxed, again. This time beckoning with his index finger. His voice slightly more certain.

"The flight back was so long and I just need a little time to-"

"**_**_Come 'ere_**_**," Rocket had practiced speaking in the gravelly tone his voice took on while growling and, __fuck__, did it show. His intoxicating command rumbled through you. Hot need instantly welled up between you. You almost wished that he could still only make that sound while climaxing.

"OK."

After ordering you to remove all your clothes, Rocket roughly sat you down in the main seat. He quickly tied your hands to the straight handles and placed the back of your knees on the leg rests. You blushed at the sight of him standing between your legs which he’d spread wide open. Rockets sultry eyes admired his work. He suddenly pushed you backward by the nape of your neck. The chair unexpectedly tipped back a little.

Still speaking in his growling voice Rocket tsked, **_**_“Ya didn’t think you was gonna wear dat dress and get away without a good stiff fuckin’, did ya?_**_**”

His words along with their delivery caused your undies to further dampen.

“Uh, Rock? I’m in the chair” you laughed. “You can stop talking like that now,” not that you were complaining, though.

**_**_“Dis is oddly addictin’”_**_**, Rocket confessed still growling, **_**_“no wonda Quill kept doin’ it dat one time.”_**_**

You didn’t know what Rocket was referring to but it sounded like something Peter __would__ do. Something about imagining that, combined with the sexy yet comical quality of Rocket’s new speaking voice amused you. You began giggling lightly through your nose.

**_**_“What’s so funny?”_**_** Rocket growled, an ever so slight hint of offense in his tone. It amazed you that his Brooklyn accent still came through loud and clear. Your laughter involuntarily strengthened at this. Your face heated up like mad.

**_**_“Stop laughing,”_**_** Rocket demanded as he smiled at you despite himself. It had his desired effect on you, as you laughed even harder. Every syllable he uttered caused a real physical tickling sensation inside of you.

“__I can’t,__” you wheezed.

**_**_“Oh yea?”_**_** Rocket asked, with a sneaky, sleazy expression.

You let out a brief scream as the chair back swiftly tipped down. Way down. You were now being hung by the leg rests at a steep angle. Your dress came down to your underarms, revealing your lace undies, which Rocket hiked to the side.

“**_**_Laugh at dis_**_**,” he dared triumphantly.

Growling deeply, he placed his tongue on your clit. The vibrations of his voice reverberated through his tongue and straight through you. You gasped and thrust your hips forward, involuntarily. 

“Heh, heh. Yeah,” cooed Rocket complacently, “dat’s what I thought.”

Now able to focus less on forming words, he placed his mouth possessively over your womanhood. He expressed his desire for you, through his raucous snarls. You quaked and trembled. Amazing how he found a way to move your sex through his voice, alone. Since Rocket’s tongue was small enough, it moved with slippery ease between your folds up to your tender nub. You couldn’t help but squeal a bit with every swipe. He alternated which licks he growled on, to keep you guessing. You inwardly begged for his growl every time. The need for release rising…

Sensing your need, Rocket quickly stuck his tongue straight inside you and back out, summoning a pleasurable ‘ah’ from you. He repeated it with a growl. This caused you to use your bound wrists to thrust your mound deeper into his warm little mouth.

Rocket knew an invitation when he saw one. He entered you again, sticking his tongue in and out. Growling lightly. Gradually, he increased speed. Your thrusts quickening to match it. Your breasts, which had been displaced from their cups in your dress by being hung upside down, bobbed to the rhythm. Much to Rockets viewing pleasure. Once a steady beat had been reached, Rocket growled at full volume without warning. Which sent you, moaning, straight over the edge. You stopped moving, but he didn’t. You arched with a bit of strain due to your current position. The foreshock of your orgasm caused your spine to undulate, which made it look like you were trying to bend to look up.

You made eye contact with Rocket who looked like he was being fed some serious eye candy. With his lips pulled back in a grin, you saw his teeth. Perched there on the perimeter of your sensitive parts, dangerously close to them. This deepened your climax. Your hands ungripped the handles they were tied to, due to the strength of it. There was something so indescribably liberating about cumming upside down. You somehow had even less control then you did when you and Rocket had having low gravity sex.

You rode out the sweet onslaught Rocket had unleashed upon you, till you lost the energy to continue.

Rocket peered down at you as you huffed and puffed. All you could do with lift your head to look at him. Too busy catching your breath to speak.

Rocket raised the chair back to its upright position. You felt the relief of the blood flowing back to the rest of your body from your head. He kissed you like your mouth was a fresh spring in the middle of a dry, barren desert. Lengthening his spine all the way to lean as far up into you he could.

You returned his enthusiasm by leaning forward into him. Rocket released your mouth with satisfying smack.

“Ya know dat dude with da feather beard?” He asked.

“Huh?” You answered. But then you recalled that incident where the guy at the casino grabbed you. “Oh, yeah.”

“Shot ‘im in da knee,” bragged Rocket.

“You __what__?” you said with disbelief.

“Ain’t nobody allowed ta touch ya, ‘cept me,” Rocket claimed, a greedy glint in his eyes. It made you delightfully shudder.

He pulled his front zipper all the way down without breaking eye contact, eyes at half mast. It almost made you nostalgic for the days you’d wondered what he was hiding under his suit. (Almost.)

“Inversely, you’re de only one lucky enough ta touch alla dis.”

__Ever the humble one, that man of mine__, you sarcastically thought.

His blue suit now on the floor and the dildo you’d come to know and love secured over himself, Rocket knelt down on his knees between your legs. He rubbed the head against your folds, seductively. You shut your eyes to allow the sensation of touch win out over sight. Your concentration was broken, however, by another kiss from Rocket. Your eyes shot wide back open. This felt new. You’d never been able to have Rocket kiss you and penetrate you at the same time. The look in Rocket’s eyes was a mixture if cockiness and affection.

The kiss became more sensual and slowed to match the pace of your hips, grinding into each other. For the first time, you felt Rocket invade you in two places at once. Rocket was becoming drunk with his new found power. You could tell. He usually never took his time like this. His paws swept across your breasts, squishing them together, then apart, making sure to catch your nipples briefly between each finger. You savored the pleasantly ticklish sensation it caused.

He squeezed himself deeper up into you, making you arch. This sent the chair back a little more. Your mouths separated. But neither of you minded at this point. Rocket knew his mission and proceeded accordingly. Rocket began thrusting faster. You tugged at the bounds on your hands, which helped sheath yourself more firmly onto him. He held your hips in both paws as he continued thrusting into you. With each inward ram you made a soft, throaty grunt. The look on Rocket’s face was priceless. Big smile, eyes dreamily shut and subtly raised brows. He even nodded a few times as if agreeing with your sex noises. You’d seen it before whenever someone praised Rocket for his superior gunmanship. You supposed this wasn’t too different from what was going on right now. __Cheeky little bastard__, you thought. __He knows what he does to me and he likes it…__

The thought caused you to tighten. It was Rocket’s turn to grunt. “__Ah__.. baby,” he moaned breathily. With that, thrusting harder, he went straight for the bullseye. Your g-spot livened with rapturous pain. All you could see was the wall behind you as you arched back. You came together in luscious bliss. The growls you waited for rolled out from Rocket’s sharp clenched teeth. Even though they were a little late and you’d heard (and__ felt__) them several times this evening, they stirred up a fresh intense orgasm from deep within you.

“Aren’t you gonna untie me?” You asked him later after you’d both finished cumming. Rocket had retrieved the instruction manual from a very well hidden pouch on the back of the chair. Along with a remote. That particular addition was making you uneasy. You loved him so much. But you knew Rocket finding a remote to just about anything was cause for alarm. You wondered how you ever thought allowing him to use vibrating panties on you was a good idea.

“Hang on a second, Squeaker, we ain’t done testin’ dis bad boy.”

“What?” You whined, fatigue falling upon you. “But it’s so late and I’ve needed to go to bed since-”

Rocket pushed a button. This made the chair buzz mechanically. Your looked around rapidly to see what the chair was doing. Was it a massage chair? To your utter befuddlement, the chair actually rose up and began __walking__. The legs moving in sync with each other the same way a six legged insects’ would.

“__Hey__!! What the-!? **_**_What is this!?_**_**” You demanded as Rocket guffawed at your predicament. You looked over at him and discovered to your humiliation that he was recording you.

“Why you..!!! Don’t just stand there! __Help me!__” Rocket just chuckled and giggled away at this bizarre sight.

As you yelled at Rocket, you didn’t realize that a pair of mechanical arms had dislodged themselves from the top sides of the chair back. In one of them was an adhesive gag. Which they then placed over your mouth. Summoning a new wave of thundering laughter from your boyfriend. You regarded him through annoyed, low eyelids.

__________________________________

The next evening you rested, lying on your belly, gazing out the porthole at the vast expanse of space. You watched the vibrantly colored galaxies zoom by. It was so strange to think that a year ago, you would've ignored all this beauty. Too preoccupied with your grief over your how your last relationship ended. In this moment you felt pleasantly still and peaceful. You were gracious to be here. Space stretched on forever and each new galaxy and planet there within held new and endless possibilities for adventure.

__Not to mention that hot guy ____I’m____ dating ____is____ here__, you thought to yourself and giggled at the memory of last night. You read your favorite book, that you'd packed with you when you first boarded as you waited on Rocket to join you for pre-bedtime chit chat.

It wasn't too long before the doors whooshed open and Rocket entered, jotting down some last minute notes on his computer pad.

"Good evening, Captain," you greeted him. Rocket sat down at the far end of the mattress, typing away.

“You put the blur feature on that video you took, right?” You fretted.

“It’s automatic,” Rocket reassured you.

"You never explained to me why that chair looks and moves like a giant bug." At this point it didn't really matter to you, since it served its purpose well enough. You were mostly just trying to grab your man’s attention.

"Sell," Rocket grunted without glancing away from his notes.

The single syllable response confused you for a moment. "You mean... the design would help it sell better?"

Rocket shook his little head. "Maxxar Sell; de goon who manufactured it. He just has a huge ego dat's all."

"I see," you pretended to understand, "and, in this situation, you define a 'huge ego' by what, exactly?"

Rocket finally slipped the computer pad into it's pouch and placed it on the bedside table.

"Eh, de guys a creepy low life. Named himself 'Sell' cause dat’s all he does. He's one a' da biggest crimelords in da intergalactic red light bizz. An' I heard dat he's __real__ loose with da rules."

"So... he's got hookers?" You asked curiously.

"Oh, yeah," Rocket reassured you, "he's got hookers, alright. But not alla dem are willin'..."

A chill ran down your spine and a whisper of queasiness rose up in your belly.

"But dat’s why I steal from 'im. He don't deserve ta get credits for his shit. No matta how high quality."

Rocket’s explanation didn't exactly help put you at ease and he noticed.

"You don't got nothin' to worry about, Squeaker. Da cops eva come afta us for dis, I'll take da fall for you an’ Groot."

You looked away from him, hugging your knees to your chest. You wished that he'd told you all of this before you agreed to assist in the heist. You would've seriously thought longer about it. Heck, the more you thought about the situation now, the worse it seemed.

"Ey," Rocket took your chin in his thumb and index finger. His dark, earnest eyes catching the light perfectly, like they never failed to do. "I gotcha back, a’right? I won't let anythin' happen to ya." You melted into his lips as he kissed you, tenderly.

Your worries vaporized in the heat. You embraced each other as you leaned back to lie down. Rocket regained his balance and made himself comfy lying on top of you. It was impossible not to smile at his tiny face, peering up at you as it rested on your breasts. Rocket’s hand lightly caressed one of them. His eyes were sultry and a little sleepy. You knew Rocket was a tough guy but in this moment he looked so unbelievably cute.

It'd taken a while for you to teach Rocket that intimacy and sex didn't always have to feel like conquest. At last he understood that it was fine to take your time to savor it. Now, he'd learned to come home to the nest, nice and easy. It felt better then you ever imagined. The warmth of your combined increasing temperatures engulfed you.

Absentmindedly, you closed your eyes and sensually rubbed Rocket’s back from his shoulder blades to the small and back up again. With each downward stroke you could feel his length gradually stiffen against your lower belly. An inkling of lust shown through Rocket’s dreamy gaze like a candle in a fog.

"Teasin' me," he accused you in a husky whisper.

"No," you shook your head playfully.

You lifted your head and kissed Rocket again. You held his tiny shoulder in one hand and trailed down his body with the other. You thumbed up and down his shaft, tauntingly. Then you slowly brought your fingers to just under his corona and tightened your grip. Rocket grunted needily into your lips. Being able to force Rocket to make that sound gave your ego a little boost. You pulled away and rather haughtily informed him; "__Now__, I'm teasing you."

A malicious little smile spread across his face. "Really?" Backwards, Rocket climbed down your body. "I'll show ya watcha get for bein' a __cocktease__..." He flipped you over to laying on your belly as you blushed and laughed.

Later that night, you held Rocket as he slept. He always fell asleep facing away from you but wound up in your arms, eventually.

His head rested on your left shoulder, his face pointed at you. His eyes were tiny slits in his ‘mask’. You felt his body slowly expand and contract with breath against yours. Words weren’t enough to describe how fortunate you considered yourself to bear witness to this side of Rocket. So peaceful. A striking contrast to how he presented himself in public; an irritable, hostile, insult machine. There was no one else in the galaxy you’d rather be with. Upon establishing this wonderful thought, you realized that you had to tell him how you felt. That he’d lied to you by omission by not explaining to you who you were stealing from. Rocket should’ve known better then to involve you in messing with someone so dangerous. The same went for Groot. You didn’t really want to. But if you stayed quiet about it, your fear would grow to resentment.

“__What__? But you said just dis once wouldn’t be a big deal,” Rocket reminded you the next day, as he welded together two pieces of metal for a new project. (The tools he used were a lot quieter then welding equipment on Earth.)

“I know, but you realize you could’ve chosen to steal from someone less… powerful.”

“Ah, come on,” Rocket mocked, “ya scared Sell’s gonna send his legion of hoes afta ya?”

“Rocket,” you rubbed your forehead attempting to quell your frustration, “this isn’t a joke. You might’ve put us in real trouble. Are we sure we know what this person is capable of?”

“I know he’s such a chump, I’ve managed ta steal from ‘im several times with no repercussions.”

“.…Okay,” you began, not sure if this news made you feel better or worse. After sitting on it a few moments you decided you felt worse. “It was deceptive of you to not tell me you’ve stolen from Sell before too, you know.”

“Look, I don’t have time ta listen ta you flip flop with your decisions, a’right? Too much work ta do. Maybe we can discuss dis again when you’re less emotional.”

Your jaw hit the floor. He’d just accused you of being too ‘emotional’. Which, by his tone, felt uncomfortably close to him saying you were having ‘lady issues’. You marched back to your own bed room. You sat on the edge of your bed, fingernails digging into your palms. How could he just dismiss you like that? You decided to try to continue your fave book but you found it difficult to focus.

Your bed room doors whooshed open. You glued your eyes to your book and demanded; “Go away, Rocket!”

The sound of a pamphlet hitting your bed sheets greeted you. You tipped your head towards it. From your Terran perspective, it appeared to be a map/brochure for a peculiar looking space carnival.

“I am Groot,” Groot proclaimed firmly as he stood before you with his fists on his hips.

You still didn’t quite get flora colossus speak but you’d known Groot long enough to get him. “Can’t you go by yourself?” you asked him in a pleading tone.

Groot shook his baby faced head and placed his hand warmly on your shoulder. “I am Groot,” he insisted. As you looked into his doe eyes you realized that he didn’t want to go for him. He wanted to go for __you__. His offer was so sweet and you couldn’t say no to those eyes.

You drove him, via pod, to the carnival, which had been built upon a giant slow moving asteroid. (Luckily, its trajectory lead it not too far away from where the Milano was stationed.) The rides were so colorful and sleek. You recognized a few of them for your average Earth carnival rides like bumper cars, (the space version with mini hover crafts), a ferris wheel (only 5 times bigger and the cars seemed to move around like elevators) and a fun house that you couldn’t see inside but looked normal enough.

Groot eagerly lead you by the hand around the park. On the ferris wheel, the cars swung back and forth and up and down, a little too freely for your liking. You clung to Groot like a scared kitten every time it moved. Groots face scrunched trying to hold back his laughter as he held you back. He kept bumping you on purpose in the ‘bumper crafts’, as you lovingly nicknamed them. The funhouse was the oddest, by far. The first room bombarded you with foam like pillows cut into strange shapes on sticks, not unlike a car wash. Another room was dark and contained an artificial forest of bioluminescent plants swaying in the indoor breeze. (Groot much approved of this room.) Another still zapped you with a ray gun built into the wall. Suddenly everything around you was big. But it was only mundane things like a plush space animal, a potted plant and a pair of shoes. The children loved climbing and playing all over these. It wasn’t until you walked to the other end of the room and got zapped again did you realize that you actually had been shrunk down to an inch tall and brought back to normal size again.

This freaked you out, but Groot practically begged you to go on one of the coasters with him. You only obliged after you saw the minimal amount of restraints on the seats.

To your relief the ride didn’t possess any large drops or upside down turns but it did have an impressive interior. The entirety of the coaster was surrounded by a tube. Probably why you mistook it for a water slide at first. On the inside of this ‘tube’ they projected a hologram of various locations. This made you feel like you were actually there. You and Groot zoomed around in bizarre lands filled with ferocious and unique creatures. One of these lands was cute with big red toadstool-like trees and purple bushes as soft and round as cotton candy. There was a giant pink catlike creature with an antennae on it’s head. You awwed at him. The creature responded by opening it’s mouth far wider then you thought it could. Exposing its lamprey like teeth and its long slobbering worm tongue. You clung to Groot for the umpteenth time during that trip and screamed. Groot laughed joyously. You couldn’t help but laugh with him. Once you started, you couldn’t stop and you laughed through out the rest of the ride, together.

On your way to another ride, you caught a whiff of something sweet in the air. You followed the appetizing smell to a food cart in the dining area. There, a stocky alien lady, who kind of resembled a purple and blue bullfrog, served little round fried treats by the mini tray. Groot had politely joined you on the line for some. When you sat at a bench and bit into one, you were taken aback by how much it tasted just like one of those hostess cakes from home. Only deep fried, which somehow made it even better. The green filling was sweet like jelly.

“What are these?” You asked the lady at the cart when you went back for seconds.

“Fried skull fish eyes,” she responded cheerfully.

You did wonder why there was a image of an ugly, flabby fish on the cart sign. Now you knew. But you didn’t let it bother you. The taste was too good. Especially after you’d missed Earth food for so long.

You carried your fresh tray of goodies back to the picnic style bench where Groot had helped finish the first batch.

“I am Groot?” he asked as he pointed to the next ride he wanted to go on. Alas, this one had no tube surrounding it and the people were strapped in from their shoulders down to their toes. For good reason. The coaster had one drop at least 100 feet high, zig-zagged at sharp angles, had several loop-de-loops, all while the actual cars rotated in place, which was dizzying even to watch.

“Uh.. you know what?” You asked Groot hoping to sound genuine, “I think I’ve eaten too many donu- I mean __fish eyes __to go on a ride like that, Groot. I should probably wait till my stomach goes down.”

Groot groaned and placed his chin over his folded arms.

“Aw, but you can go by yourself. I’ll wait right here,” you assured him.

Groot seemed reluctant but he headed for the line start anyway. __No fun alone, huh, kiddo? __you thought, as you watched him trudge along. You wondered how he could be so sweet sometimes and so moody at others. He was either just a teen or he was more like his dad than you thought.

__Oh, yea____h____… his dad,__ you thought. The memory of your tiff with Rocket resurfacing. You wondered if Rocket would’ve even liked this place. He would’ve at least liked being out with you and Groot. Maybe he would’ve learned there are better things to bond over than robbery.

You decided that he definitely would’ve liked those fish eyes you discovered. You turned to where Groot had left them, on the edge of the table, in the opposite direction he’d gone in. You helped yourself to another, then another. You waited 5 minutes while telling yourself you’d save some for Rocket before surrendering to your id and having a third. Thankfully this still left 3 for Rocket.

Walking all day had made you bushed. You copied what Groot did earlier and put your head down over your folded arms.

As you sat there alone with your thoughts, the carnival goers around you spending quality time with their loved ones, you realized that if you were still mad at Rocket you wouldn’t be thinking of saving him dessert. Sure, what Rocket did was shitty but… somewhere in the recesses of your mind you knew that the whole thing was also partially your fault. You admitted to yourself that you should’ve been more cautious about it in the first place and __asked__ Rocket who you were stealing from. And that perhaps, next time (and there __will__ be a next time) Rocket tried to talk you into doing something illegal, you should firmly stand your ground and say ‘no’. He would be disappointed but he’d listen. And, who knows? Maybe there will come a time when you see stealing as necessary. Although, you doubted it.

Groot was nearly next in line to go on the monster coaster. He waved at you and you waved back, covering your mouth as you yawned. You decided to put your head back down and rest your eyes for a few minutes. You focused your thoughts on wording your apology to Rocket when you got back. You looked forward to clearing the air between you and cuddling at bedtime. You wished it was bedtime now. You couldn’t help but fall into a surprisingly heavy sleep.

Once awake, your neck ached. As a matter of fact your limbs felt achy as well. You lifted your head, slowly, and opened your eyes but saw nothing.

You looked to your left and saw nothing. Turning your head hurt but you looked to your right and still didn’t see anything. Panic rose up deep within the core of your being.

Your senses began picking up again and you were able to detect fabric wrapped over your eyes. You attempted to get up but figured out that you were not longer sitting down. You were upright but you’d been tied to something by your wrists and ankles. Acidic fear ascending up your throat, you lunged forth. The ties on your joints too strong to budge.

__“Help! HEEEEELP!!!!” __you bellowed at the top of your lungs.

“Sounds like the goods have come to,” You heard a distant, deep voice murmur.

“Yea,” a higher pitched skeevy voice agreed, “better go get the boss. Boy, is he gonna be in for a treat. Did you see that girl?”

The sound of their receding foot steps encouraged you to yell out again.

_ _“Who’s that?! _ _ ** _ ** _Come back!!!_ ** _ ** _ _”_ _

The footsteps only got quieter till they were no more. You whimpered in terrified confusion. You screamed for someone, anyone, to hear you. After a few minutes you prayed that this was some kind of elaborate prank. You got desperate enough to call for people familiar to you.

** _ ** _“HEEEEEELP!!! Groot?!?_ ** _ ** _ _ ** _ ** ROCKEEEET!!!!**_ ** _ _”_ _

You were screaming so loud, you didn’t hear the door open. But you did hear a spine-tingling, sinister chuckle.

“Rocket is not here. But if he was, I’d make him regret it.”

Your head jerked in the direction the voice was coming from. It was calm, refined. Dare you say, satiny.

“__Who’s there?__” You demanded. “Could you help me out of this, please?”

This elicited another small chuckle from the stranger. “My dear,” he began, “I believe the question here is…how can you help __me__?”

“... __What__?” You blurted, disbelievingly. After tripping over your words you continued. “What is going __on__, here? Where’s Groot? Wh- we were at a carnival!!! __Where am I__?”

Serene as someone who just got out of the spa, the voice answered, “I had some of my boys escort you here. It’s good of you to see me on such short notice, Miss L/n.”

You gulped at the utterance of your name. Clearly, whoever this person was, they weren’t to be taken lightly. You decided to calm down and attempt to meet him at his level of crazy.

“Well, if you know my name, I might as well know yours.” After a pause that lasted a little too long for you, you added, “…don’t you think?”

Sure, steady footsteps approached you. You held your breath and felt fingers reach for the back of your head. They untied the blindfold and lifted it. Your eyes shut, you counted down from 3 to open them.

A new face, that was way too close to yours, smirked back at you. It’s treacherous, yellow eyes dead set on you in a way that made you feel wrong and good all at once. Where the nose should’ve been was flat. But it was the mouth that caught you off guard. It’s corners were razor sharp. The teeth jagged with an unsettling green tint. Just below it, along the jawline, were two sets of- were those__ mandibles?__ The inner set short and curved. The outer set long and bent. His brows were thick and long. When your eyes followed them, you realized they weren’t eyebrows but, in fact, lengthy curved antennae.

As your brain processed the sight, the reality finally hit. You were staring down a giant __cockroach__. Sudden nausea became you as the bug relished in your reaction.

“My name is Maxxar Q. Sell,” the roach introduced himself. Leaning closer, he seductively whispered, “call me Max.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maxxar art for reference (SFW): https://imgur.com/a/w2OcVWt

You craned your neck back as far as it could go, despite the lingering ache. You tried not to notice the mandibles on your captors face begin _reaching_ for yours. Thankfully, he pulled away just before they could touch you.

As you caught your breath from the adrenaline rush, you took in your surroundings. You were in a dimly-lit room that appeared to be an office turned… lounge? There were soft couches and dark colored fabrics draped around. You looked at your wrists and ankles and found yourself bound up in a St. Andrews cross. __Perfect__, you sarcastically thought. Your outer clothes had been removed. You were still in your adhesive bra and undies. The roach alien standing before you was grotesque, horrifying, disgusting. Although… the longer you looked at him, you had an uncomfortable thought. Despite possessing all the previously mentioned traits; Maxxar Sell was actually… kinda hot.

His shoulders were broad and he had impeccable posture. His facial features were sharp and symmetrical and somehow lent him the appearance of avant guard sophistication. But the most alluring thing about him was his seemingly unwavering confidence. His lecherous smile, despite being an unnatural color, could make postmenopausal women fertile again. He wore a light gray business suit with a white under shirt and a black and white striped tie. The suit and shirt had four sleeves each to accommodate his two pairs of arms. The second pair of shoulders coming out of the sides if his upper waist.

“Now, Miss L/n,” Maxxar continued with the professional air of someone about to give a job interview, “I suppose you’re wondering why I’ve brought you here.”

“I’m wondering __how__ you’ve brought me here,” you corrected.

Maxxar chuckled. “Someone should really monitor their sugar intake more closely.”

__Seriously?__ You thought, __drugging donuts/fish eyes?__ That was the most evil thing you could imagine. Your heart sank at the fact that you were right to be cross with Rocket all along. Especially after planning to apologize.

“You and your __mate__ have stolen something that belongs to me.”

You furrowed your brows at Maxxar’s crude use of the word ‘mate’ to describe Rocket. The longer this new person spoke the more concerned you became. Not only for yourself...

“Well.. how do you know it was us?” You recalled the robbery happening in near pitch darkness with no security cameras functioning.

Maxxar’s piercing eyes grew hungry before he retrieved a remote from a small desk along the wall. With the push of a button a screen appeared in midair before you.

At first you were confused as to what he could’ve had to show you. You didn’t see much on the screen. Just a close up shot of the inside of some kind of chair. Then, by god, you saw Rocket! His profile dipped into the shot briefly as he mouthed the word ‘__oof!__’

You were instantly mortified. Maxxar took notice. With another button push, he fast forwarded the footage. Now, you saw clearly a sideways view of Rocket grinding his hips into you. You could only see up to his shoulder but it was clearly him. (The telltale tail said it all.) Thankfully, you didn’t actually show in this footage. Only your bare belly and thighs which Rocket knelt between. The screen was see through. Maxxar watched the footage and you at the same time, wetting his lips. You got the sense that he was suppressing himself greatly. But his willpower was winning out, for now.

“I must say, Miss L/n, you have…. interesting taste in males,” he turned the screen off and put the remote back in it’s spot.

How were you supposed to know that the chair shaped like a bug, had been bugged by a giant bug? Blushing hard, you attempted to make the situation less embarrassing.

“Okay, okay! We stole the chair,” you chuckled feebly through a cold sweat, “but um… I’m sure if you just called Rocket and let him know that you’ve got me, he’ll give it back.”

Maxxar had retreated to the back of the room to a get computer pad out of a cabinet. He turned back to you slowly. He looked at you like you just made a clever, flirty joke.

A not-all-unpleasant sensation rose up in your belly. Which made you a little ashamed. You kept praying that this weirdo would release you.

“I don’t think that’s going to happen,” he explained slowly as his voice dropped a few octaves. You cursed the potent power of sexy voices.

“My goal isn’t to retrieve the Bond Max,” he informed you.

__So that’s what it’s called__, you thought.

“It’s reciprocity, my dear,” he expounded in a talking down tone as he switched on the computer pad. He sat down in a chair in front of you. “You see, your ‘Rocket’ has stolen quite a few of my company’s items.” He began scrolling down a long list on the pad.

“It says here, the last thing he stole before the Bond Max was a ‘Vibe Pad 2.0’ prototype.”

__Whoa__, you thought, __Rocket stole something before it hit the market, for my pleasure? __You didn’t approve of his sticky fingered habit, but still, you were a little impressed. Flattered, even.

“Do you know what’s become of it?” Maxxar questioned.

You opened your mouth to answer but then the image of Rocket chucking it out the mouth of a cliff side cave in anger reentered your memory.

“Y-you know what? I actually don’t recall,” you white lied.

His incredulous, sulfur glare washed over you. You sensed that whatever he was holding back was threatening to break free.

“That being the case,” his voice subtly dipping into heavy petting, “I have no choice but to keep that which I’ve stolen from him.” He gracefully stood up, unbuttoned the jacket of his suit, folded it nicely and placed it on the desk.

Your eyes widened. You__ knew__ this fool was not implying what he seemed to be implying.

“The price of all those items combined is extravagant. Such acts can only be retaliated by taking something that isn’t __quite__ as easy to replace. If you follow… Miss L/n.” You gulped again. He loosened his tie, while biting his lower lip and looking at you voraciously. Sweat forming on your brow and your face beginning to burn again, you looked away. Your breath quickened as unmistakable and reluctant heat ignited down below.

“Okay…” you pleaded “okay, let’s just.. take it easy…” You prayed out to the universe for some sign to show you that you weren’t about to be forcibly had by a cockroach. It was almost funny because, if you were single and Maxxar was a little saner, you would’ve been glad to make the beast with two backs with him. __If only…__ you wished.

“Oh no, Y/n. I’m afraid you’ve already played on ‘easy’ mode with the Bond Max,” Maxxar snarked as he removed his long sleeve, folded it and placed it on top of the jacket. When he faced you, you got an eyeful of his bare torso. His shoulders and arms were bordered by tiny ick-inducing hairs. But you couldn’t help but notice they were also decently muscled. His pectoral muscles appeared to be a layer over the lop of the his abs. Each ab seemed like it began under the one above it. You realized that you were looking at the underside of his exoskeleton.

“It’s time for something more difficult… Or perhaps the correct term is ‘hard’?”

Your sneer didn’t phase him.

“In case you couldn’t tell, the Bond Max’s design was heavily inspired by yours truly,” he turned as he said this showing off his back. There on his shell, as it appeared to be, was the same exact design you saw that night at the casino on the back of the chair. Beautiful brown and gold. Too bad it was forever soured by being affiliated with this creep.

“Just think of it as experiencing the real thing,” he advised as he undid and removed his belt.

__Oh no!__ You weren’t about to watch __that __get whipped out. You looked away again. This couldn’t be happening. Frantic, you decided to engage him in conservation, hoping it would slow him down at least.

“I…I heard that your ‘working girls’ aren’t all willing workers, is it true?”

After a beat, Maxxar spoke up. “Perish the thought, Miss L/n,” his voice heavy with faux hurt. “I know there are many dirty little rumors about me out there. But I’d never dream of forcing anyone to work for me.”

“No… you’d just do something like this,” you passive aggressively remarked.

The firm grasp of his fingers clutched your chin as he turned it up towards him. You opened your eyes to see Maxxar’s smoldering gaze upon you. It kept switching from your mouth to your eyes with an meditative rhythm. He truly __was__ hot. It was bummer and a downright shame.

He chuckled through what was supposed to be his nose. “I can see why Rocket’s chosen you,” he plainly stated, looking into your eyes.

With that he began lightly patting your breasts. You blushed at the the methodical manner he did this with. After he was done, he typed in your accurate bra size on his computer pad. You were freaked out that he was able to deter this so easily. Next he got a laser measure from his desk and took all your bodily measurements, jotting them down as he received them.

“Hey,” you were becoming offended at his casual invasion of your personal space. Grabbing and prodding. The worst was when he gingerly brushed his grabby fingers across your bare flesh. The skin beneath his touch warmed against your will. You felt like you were being ‘tenderized.’

“Cut that out,” you demanded as you wiggled your hips away from his firm lingering clasp on your outer thigh.

Maxxar only laughed as he kept taking down lengths, creating a road map of your body. “You wouldn’t be saying that if I weren’t so __ugly__.”

You’d expected to hear some odd comments from this person. But you didn’t expect that one.

“Wh-what?” You sputtered. “I’d say that if any person I just met started touching me like this.” Due to the desperate state your mind was in you said the very first thing that came to mind. “And you are __not__ ugly.”

You never thought you’d regret insinuating that you found someone attractive but this seemed to be a night of firsts.

Maxxar raised his eyebrows at you. He only seemed taken aback for half a second before returning to his ‘king of my domain’ attitude.

Without any intro or even slight warning, Maxxar tore a vertical rip right down your undies with only his fingernail. The sudden feeling of fresh air against your regrettably slick folds made you lightly gasp. Maxxar removed the sharp nail of his longest finger and began rubbing the tip up and down your opening.

Your eyes scrunched shut and you moved your hips to attempt to free yourself from his hungry, unfamiliar hand but it was futile. Your breath became shallow and heavy. He began doing circular motions on your clit. You bit your lower lip. He was good at this. __Of course the giant bug knows how to work a human__, you thought to yourself as you were forced to allow the inevitable ravishment to occur.

“Do you __love__ Rocket?”

The random question hung in the air like a silent specter. It was the last thing you expected to hear from Maxxar. He’d whispered it with a bewildering hushed urgency as his unrelenting digit rubbed furiously. He chuckled at your startled expression.

“What has he done with you?”

How could he ask you to think about your loving (in his own way) boyfriend at a time like this? Wouldn’t that be something he wouldn’t want you to think of? The very idea made you weary. Your mind conjured an image of Rocket observing your current situation. After the initial moments of abject distress, he’d most likely launch into a blind rage.

“__Answer me,__” Maxxar commanded through gritted teeth, contagious lust flavoring each syllable.

Your head swam from attempting to suppress the rabid pleasure the unwelcome invasion of Maxxars finger between you created. The new, shorter, harder thrusts threatened to heighten it.

“__This!__” You shouted, finally. “__Rocket__…” you breathed, the sound of his name on your own lips making you realize how much you wished he was here to help you, “did… something like this to me the first time we….”

Your voice trailed off as the sweet memory of that fateful night saddened you. You wondered if/when you were going to see Rocket ever again. You wanted to feel his soft coat, look into his warm auburn eyes. Oh, how you bemoaned handling being angry with him so poorly. You inhaled shakily as you squeezed your eyes shut to hold back tears.

“Ah…” cooed Maxxars poisonously enticing voice, “how very lucky for me.” He chuckled cruelly as he patted your face with the hand that was just strumming your womanhood. Maxxar continued, this time he slid his finger smoothly into you as he spoke. Slowly, he went. He seemed to be enjoying the slick effortlessness of his heinous act.

“Stop,” you begged. Your voice barely the shadow of a whisper.

“So, he’s played with your clit. What else has he done? Gone down on you? Back door? Have you gone down on him?”

“__Shut the fuck up__,” was the only response he was getting from you. Maxxar was only playing with your emotions. You could tell from his expression, he received a twisted satisfaction from doing so.

Swiftly, Maxxar pulled himself out of you. You gave a small (and begrudgingly pleased) ‘__ah__’ at the pain it caused. He grabbed the cloth that had blindfolded you earlier from a hook on the wall and gagged you with it. He held your head down, facing the ground, as he tied it in the back.

“You won’t want to do that again,” Maxxar warned, “Now… let me finish the inspection.”

He positioned himself so that his face was far too near yours again and he stuck his finger back in. The warmth your insides provided still lingering on it. He looked down at his dirty work till he was an inch inside. Then he pointed his gaze at your face as he pushed teasingly farther. Your vision was too unfocused from the unwanted pleasure to return it. Maxxar begun making circles inside you. Testing the limits of your vaginal walls. You whole body went up in flustered heat. Your hips began upward thrusting in a strange and almost pathetic attempt to stop him from reaching your g-spot. __Anywhere but there__, you silently pleaded. For you knew that once it had been reached you wouldn’t be able to fight the incontestable satisfaction.

Barely a centimeter away from it, eyes still on your face, Maxxar spoke. “Ah, yes. This’ll do nicely.”

With that, Maxxar mercifully pulled his finger out of you. He put the last info, whatever it was, into his list. You exhaled with relief as he retreated away from your g-spot. But on some level you knew the relief was only temporary…

You hung there, catching your breath, as Maxxar returned the computer pad to the cabinet. When he turned to face you, you realized that he was in the nude. The same hairs on his arms went down his legs. You caught glimpses of the edges of his wings, folded behind him, with each step he took. Having never seen the naked body of a giant roach alien before, you stared at his wings wondering how they looked in flight. But your attention was soon hijacked by the sight of his erect member. You blushed again as you noticed it’s hefty, decent size. It had a thick base but the head was somewhat pointed.

Maxxar sat in his chair before you. Eyes still on his dick, you watched as one of his four hands wrapped itself around it and slowly grasp. Maxxar waited for you to make eye contact to address you again. You saw so much malice in his eyes.

“Now,” Maxxar sighed breathily, “I want you to forget about Rocket.” Terror snatched you immediately.

“The original purpose for stealing you was making you a regular employee. And I don’t mean hotel housekeeping…” He added the last bit with a sneaky quality in his gaze. Your eyes widened as you were forced to watch him continue jerking himself off, literally and figuratively.

“But now, I think the work __you__ have to offer would be better served on a more… executive level.”

You shifted your gaze away in confusion. A smile spread wide across Maxxar’s devilish face at this.

“Congratulations, Miss L/n; you’ve officially been appointed as my personal fucktoy__.__”

You lost Maxxars face as your vision went squiggly. Your breath quickened as you shook your head in disbelief. Shutting your eyes you tilted your face toward the heavens and prayed that this wasn’t happening.

Suddenly, falling to the floor knocked your prayers into oblivion. You landed on your knees but the carpet softened the impact. You looked at your wrists and ankles, noticing that you hadn’t actually been ‘tied.’ You’d been given thick metals bands of some sort. The ones on your wrists promptly magnetized to each other. Although you were distraught, you had to admit, these restraints were rather impressive.

“You do as I say,” Maxxar instructed as his masturbation intensified, rubbing the pointed head between his index finger and thumb, “and you’ll have a real easy time doing your job. I do not take insubordination lightly.” After yanking and stroking away at himself for a few more moments he gave his first demand.

“Sit,”he said patting his lap.

You looked up, pleadingly, at Maxxar. The sadness you felt dissipated into fear. Maxxar’s hostile warning expression made you attempt to get on your feet. But your body felt so heavy. The drugs they’d slipped you were either long lasting or they’d given you another lighter dose. You embarrassingly walked on your knees to your captor. Without the slightest hint of shyness, he pulled you up to straddling his lap. He held you there with his first set of arms. Second pair still working himself. You leaned away from him and held your bound wrists up in front of you, covering yourself.

Maxxar pushed a button on the bottom side of one of the arm rests. You gasped as the bands on your wrists quickly magnetized themselves to the arms rests on either side of your captor. You shook as you were forced to be this close to him. Close enough to feel his breath on your bare skin and exchange body heat. You looked away as he stared at you, running his long nails through your hair. In an irresistible silky whisper he said, “You’re tired of the fake stuff, right?”

His tone was surprisingly comforting and conversational. Goosebumps rose up all over you. His arms, wrapped around you, shifted. Feeling as much of you as they could.

“Let’s remind you what a real man feels like.”

Maxxar’s embrace tightened as he heaved your body into his. You fought by pulling back but it was no use. His phallus cleaved into you easily. You tried to hover so that it couldn’t get any further but every time you did, gravity only pulled you back down. That, and his four arms were working against you.

He threw his head back as he relished being inside you. You stopped moving, realizing that he couldn’t get further if you were still. Without pulling his head back up to look at you, one of his hands slapped your unsuspecting face. Maxxar’s hand was bigger then Rockets. Your eyes bulged at the pain and you inwardly lamented the intense gratification it gave.

“__Keep going__,” Maxxar commanded in a passionate tone.

You immediately thrust down over his length. Electric bliss shooting through you. You bounced up and down on his lap, hoping he didn’t notice that he wasn’t going in all the way.

The hope didn’t last. Maxxar pulled you down into him again, getting himself way up inside. But still not quite there. He pulled you up, his shaft squeezing out of you. Then back down you went. Expletives ran through your head at the fact that he was almost at his destination…

You shook your head, silently begging him not to do it, as you were lifted again. With a brief prayer for help, you were plunged into rapture. Your spine straightened giving you a view of the ceiling. You wished you could reach it to pull yourself away. The same way the pointed tip of his penis reached your aching spot. You grunted feebly into the the cloth around your mouth. To your reluctance, it was the __right__ kind of hurt. The slightly sharpened tip did wonders with it’s unabashed precision. Your g-sport exploded in agonizing, violating pleasure. You leaned as far back as you could, as the climax quaked your body. Your wrists strained against their metal bounds, cutting off the circulation to your hands. You screamed out from behind your gag. Not just in pleasure but in woe, facing the hideous truth that this horrid assault felt so __nastily__ good.

Maxxar watched you. Knowing full well you were enjoying it, now. He pulled you up and back down a few more times. The violent jabs to your g-spot sent the next few shakes of orgasm through your body. The sounds of your shameless grunts filled the room as it spun around you.

Maxxar undid the cloth from your face as it was still facing the sky. He leaned forward and aggressively sucked at your exposed neck. Once at the nape, again at the middle and once more at the top. His mandibles grazing your soft flesh as he went. This made you involuntarily tighten around him. He placed his hand on the back of your head and pressed your face to his. His mouth held yours hostage as his mandibles caressed your face needily. You shook to free yourself from them but his grip was too strong. Maxxar kept your hips in place with his second pair of arms, although he didn’t need to. The powerful need to have the orgasm play out, overcame your disgust for your captor. Your hips bucked, furiously ramming his head into your capacity. His tongue invaded your mouth the same way his sex did to yours. Something about his kiss felt so insincere. Like he was mocking you with it. After pulling away, with a __smack__ that made your insides clench more, he asked “Do you love me?”

Still thrusting away, your lips were silent. You opened your eyes to look at Maxxar. The lustful surrender in them caused him to snicker. He entered full bully mode as he laughed harder. It was clear that you had a new person to conquer your body, now. The last wave of your orgasm started. The pressure interrupted Maxxar’s laughter with staccato grunts. His mirthful expression melted into a surprisingly dignified o face as he soiled your insides.

Never before in your life had you ever experienced such ecstasy and shame simultaneously. You remained frozen with your head thrown back as your breath gradually slowed. Maxxar groaned in approval.

“Good female,” he purred,“now, if you’ll excuse me.” He placed one last heavy kiss on your mouth like a signature.

“I have to make a phone call.”

After Maxxar, clumsily maneuvered himself out of the chair, you were left alone. Wrists still bound by those magnetic bands to the arm rests. You had nothing to do except stare at them. It wasn’t long till the familiarity of the situation hit you. Tears rose up at the recollection of that first night with Rocket. You weren’t about to break down. Not while you were still bound and vulnerable. You had to remain alert in case anything else happened or you discovered an opportunity for escape.

Luckily, the mook was so eager to leave and make his ‘phone call’ he forgot to gag you. But you didn’t shout for help, yet. That might cause one of the guards to enter and gag you (or worse), themselves. He did remember to place a small gold-looking ring on your pinkie before he left. From the feel of it, the inside was coated with some sort of glue. You hoped it wasn’t permanent.

You knew that Rocket and the other Guardians wouldn’t stand for this and would be on their way to your rescue. After what felt like at least an hour of acute listening, the sound of a raid came from down the hall.

You desperately wanted to scream out for help but hesitated. You wished the metal horizontal double doors had a window. You heard the stomping of multiple pairs of boots running down the hall, past your room toward the commotion. You listened harder for some sign to confirm it was being caused by your teammates.

_ _“You hideous jerk! Tell me where she is!”_ _

Gamora. It was her, you knew it. Without missing a beat, you bellowed her name.

You kept yelling for help as loud as you could till the doors whooshed open, revealing Gamora clutching the butchered torso of a guard roach. She must’ve shot him in half, then forced him to punch in the code to unlock your room.

She tossed the quivering thorax aside and saw you there. Bound up and wearing nothing but an adhesive bra. In her xanthic eyes you saw so much confusion and horror.

“It’s okay, Gamora. I’m okay. Get me outta this thing!”

“Uh, o-one minute,” she stammered as she re-locked the doors and bolted back down the hall. A few minutes later she returned and got you out of the rings after you directed her to button under the arm rest. You slumped down, with your chin on the chair back.

“Mantis is coming with a blanket. Come on,” she said, linking her arm with yours to help you up.

“Thanks but, uh, the things is I can’t-” but your explanation was too late. Gamora had already helped you to standing position. Which resulted in you slamming to the ground on your side with a loud and painful __thwump__.

“...move.”

By the time Mantis showed up, you found that you could somewhat move your legs. But, still weak from the drugs, you couldn’t really carry your own weight. The metal bands on your ankles didn’t help. Blanket secured, Gamora and Mantis took either side of you and held you up. Together they helped you along as you attempted to regain your ability to walk. “Oh dear,” Mantis said when she grasped your upper arm.

“Sssshhhh,” you hushed her, “we’ll talk later. Please, I just wanna get out of here.” They both agreed with your sentiment.

Feeling bad for the girls, you tried with all of your might to walk like normal. But your muscles felt so weighted. The three of you made it out the door and down the hall. Which was a lot longer than you thought. This spelled trouble for you because with each wobbly step you took you could feel your energy receding.

Upon making it to the lobby, Gamora shouted “Clear the way! We got Y/n!”

“Don’t shoot the female!” Maxxar’s demand echoed off the walls. But you were too concentrated on trying to walk you didn’t look to see where he was.

The guys of your team created a circle around you, guns pointed outward at the roach infestation. You grimaced. You’d never seen so many hairy, stickly limbs and swaying antennae in your life. But then a far more welcome sight greeted you.

Rocket stood there with his huge ‘fuck off’ gun. He was stiller than you’d ever seen him. Eyes looking your hastily draped form up and down. For a instant, as you two made eye contact, unspeakable heartbreak shown through them. You wished you could look stronger than you did. To show him that aside from not having your motor skills back yet, you were alright. You couldn’t stand to see him look at you that way.

You were honestly frightened when Rockets face horribly contorted into an expression of pure fury. His words exploded out of him like molten lava as he rained down an unmerciful storm of laser shots in Maxxar’s direction.

** _ ** _“WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?!? BASTARD, I’LL KILL YA!!!”_ ** _ **

The last of your energy was dwindling. As much as you wanted to watch Maxxar have his ass handed to him by your boyfriend, you collapsed. Gamora and Mantis caught you before you could hit the floor. The last thing you saw before closing your eyes was Groot, looking equally enraged, wrapping his vine-like arms around a large heavy column.

You awoke, slowly. Feeling a lot less achy than the first time. For a few brief moments you worriedly wondered where you were now. Looking around you realized you were back in bed on the Milano. A massive relief came over you. It was so intense that even though you sensed your ability to move had returned, all you could do was lie there. Moving your limbs and fingers you felt the ring on your pinkie. You panicked a little as you sat up to try to pull it off. At first it only budged a bit. But a bit was better than not at all. It meant that it could still be removed.

You tugged harder and harder for minutes until you moved it over the first joint of your pinkie. After that it came off much easier. You inspected the piece of jewelry that had been left in your possession. It had been ingrained; ‘1157’ with a strange symbol you didn’t recognize next to the numbers.

A metal ‘__clink__’ alerted you to Rocket presence.

You flinched and silently watched him. You wanted to embrace him so badly. And yet, you also wanted to punch him. This whole thing had been his fault, after all. You chose neither option and decided to remain quiet till he noticed you’d awoken. You put the ring under your pillow, for safe keeping.

Rocket finished cleaning the gun and turned to see you with your arms folded disapprovingly. He froze mid step. His expression changed from happy to consoling to confused to remorseful in under 3 seconds. For what felt like way too long, only silence remained between you. You rolled your eyes and turned away.

“... I’m sorry.”

You looked back at him as he hung his head guiltily. “I… shoulda listened to ya. I shouldn’t have put you in danger. I shoulda been there ta protect ya.”

You couldn’t find any words for him. You were still mad. You were at least thankful you were safe enough to afford to feel your anger. It was a lot better than the despair you felt at not knowing if you’d ever see him again. You were thankful just to be with him, now. There were far too many emotions for you to say anything of real meaning at the moment.

Your mouth felt uncomfortably dry.

“.… Would you please get me some water?” You asked Rocket, softly.

His ears perked up as he looked at you. “I’ll bring ya some food, too.”

As you ravenously chomped down the food, Rocket helped you sign up for video streaming therapy. (You were pleased such a thing existed in space.) The meal really helped you feel more stable. But you remained in bed, just glad to be there.

After helping you clean up, Rocket sat next you. He didn’t touch you. He just sat there, looking down at his own paws. You wanted to tell him to give you space. But you knew you weren’t going to. The longer he stayed by your side, the more the layers peeled themselves back to reveal the emotion beneath them all.

“I’m still mad at you, because what happened was your fault,” you stated. Rocket shifted and made like he was about to get up and leave. You stopped him by speaking up. “But it was also a little my fault, too.”

Rocket gaped at you, taken aback. Focusing straight ahead you couldn’t bring yourself to return his gaze yet.

“I should’ve gotten more information on the situation before I agreed to take part in it…. I’m not saying that I wasn’t strong enough to do it. But I know my personal limits for potential risk. I should’ve known this would be too much.”

Rocket remained silent as he kept looking at you.

“I know you’re still to blame for this…And I’m going to be mad for a while. But being imprisoned.. worried that I’d possibly never see you again.. Right now, after all I’ve been through..”

You hugged Rocket close to you and whispered your confession, “__I need you__.”

Rockets body immediately softened. He returned your embrace wholeheartedly. You kissed each other slowly, little by little. Like you hadn’t done so in years and were learning to remember what it felt like.

In a mumble like he was wary the universe would somehow overhear him, Rocket answered, “… I need you, too.” Tears lining his bottom lids.

It was the first time he’d ever told you he loved you. Granted he didn’t say those exact words but he might as well have. You inwardly wondered if this was actually happening. The only time you ever felt joy this pure was in your dreams. You held Rocket’s face in your hands and wiped his tears away with your thumbs. His eyes were so earnest as he sniffed back more tears. He kissed you deeper this time. You held each other tightly for a long time.

After you’d both awoken from a deep and peaceful nap, Rocket filled you in on what happened after you fainted. Apparently Groot grabbed the column, dislodged it and crushed Maxxar underneath. You were dumbfounded by the news but also a little impressed.

“Wow, go Groot,” you commended him.

“Yea, poor kid,” Rocket said, “he saw two roach goons haulin’ ya off as he was about ta go down da first drop on da ride. He tried shoutin’ ta get people ta look an’ help ya. But no one could understand ‘im. Even tried reachin’ ova ta grab ya but it was no good. He blames himself, ya know? I told ‘im it’s not his fault.”

You put your hand over your heart. “Oh, that is __so__ sweet. I’ll be sure to thank him myself, later. And to tell him, you’re right. It’s not his fault.”

Rocket nodded. “He’s a good kid.”

“Yea,” you agreed. “So, Maxxar is dead?” You asked, hopefully.

“Yea,” Rocket confirmed, “wish he’d come back ta life so I could be da one ta kill ‘im.”

You smiled despite yourself at Rocket’s callous comment. “I tried ta shoot da fucker but the other roaches kept throwing themselves in front of him.”

“Looks like his love of fanciful decorative columns really backfired,” you joked.

Rocket chuckled condescendingly. “I think he was compensatin’ for somethin’.”

Your face fell as you suddenly quieted.

Rocket noticed. “Too soon?”

“No. No it’s fine,” you smiled as authentically as you could. You knew that Maxxar, for a fact, __wasn’t__ compensating for something. You inwardly prayed that Rocket would never find out your tumble with the, now late, Maxxar Sell wasn’t 100 percent unpleasant. This simple uncomfortable fact ate at you like a tiny worm inside an apple. You sighed and remembered to only bring it up in your new therapy sessions.

Rocket regarded you with concern as this went through your head. You glanced at him, awkwardly. He responded by standing up on the mattress. You watched as he positioned himself in front of you, rather formally.

“Y/n…” he began. You knew something semi-serious was about to go down by the sound of your real name on his lips.

“I know dat you can fend for yourself and I know dat what happened was mostly because a’ me… But I thought I’d give ya somethin’ ta help lessen da chances of it happenin’ again.”

Rocket retrieved a small silver something from one of his many pockets and held it up to you between his tiny fingers.

You stuck out your open palm, which he placed it in. To your initial frustration, you realized that it was yet another ring. But then it dawned on you. __Rocket had given you a ring.__ He’d finally done it! You beamed at him as you slipped it over your ring finger. It was silver with tiny gemstones of your favorite color rimming the center.

Rocket took your ringed hand and pushed one of the stones. For a brief moment the center formation of gemstones lit up. “It’s built with a trackin’ device,” Rocket informed you, “push da button, it turns on. I’m ain’t askin’ ya ta switch ‘on’ at all times. Cause dat would be wrong a’ me. But I trust ya ta know when ta use it.”

You stared at the tiny tracking device, intrigued. You admired how regal it looked on your hand, flipping it in the air before you. “Wow,” was all you could honestly say. The sweetness of this gesture was so touching. “Rocket… thank you.”

Rocket appeared satisfied with your reaction and with himself. His chest puffed out proudly as he grinned at you. After a few moments of soaking in your praise, he looked down and softly asked…

“... Did I… do it right dis time?”

The shock and elation of realizing that Rocket truly did want to ‘put a ring on it’ (properly this time) was too much for you. Happy tears wet your vision as you choked back jovial chuckles.

“Beyonce would be so proud,” you assured your boyfriend.

Rocket smiled that familiar ‘too big for his face’ smile. He patted your back as he hugged you. He pulled back and proclaimed, “Now dis doesn’t mean dat we’re married.”

“Oh, no,” you agreed shaking your head fervently, “Oh, no, no, __no__, no, no.”

__It does, however, mean we’re engaged__, you playfully told yourself. But you never dared to tell Rocket this. It was just fun __feeling__ like you and Rocket were engaged.

“I just wanted ta show ya dat I’m here ta protect ya, a’right?”

“Of course,” you concurred, looking at the ring one more time.

“You know,” you added, “this is almost right.”

Rockets listened intently.

“But if this is a proper ‘Earth Ring Ceremony’, I have to give __you__ something, too.”

You reached under your pillow for the gold ring Maxxar had left you with and placed it in Rockets paw. He sat up and squinted at the tiny trinket. After a moment his jaw dropped.

“Baby…” he said with a tone of excitement, “you __stole__!”

“What? Oof!” You said as Rocket squeezed you as hard as he could.

“My little Squeaker! Learnin’ how ta steal all by herself! I knew ya had it in ya!”

“But I didn-”, you began, but then decided to just let Rocket have this. You supposed the foreign symbol on it had something to do with Maxxar.

Hugging Rocket back you said “Thanks, Rock.” You were grateful that the person you’d ‘stolen’ from was dead.

A gangly, nimble roach alien crawled upon the wreckage of the lobby. Eyes darting shiftily. He needed to make sure only him and the other henchmen were present.

He made it to the site where Maxxar had been crushed. Already there, waiting for him, were his coworkers. He assisted them in hoisting up the column and tossing it aside. Underneath, the flattened, mangled remains of their boss lied motionless. Until it began lifting itself up.

The deformed mass of mush and shattered exoskeleton raised its flat head toward the skinny henchman.

“Good morning, boss!” the henchman greeted. “Did you need any help getting up?”

With a strange sound like a thick balloon quickly inflating, Maxxars head popped back into its original proportions.

“No, thank you. I’ve been through this enough times to make it on my own.”

“Gee,” the henchman continued, “ subject 89P13 and his Guardians weren’t fucking around, huh boss?”

The rest of Maxxars body was re-inflating, part by part as the henchman spoke.

“Good thing Star Lord gave his word that none of them would ever come back,” the henchie reminded with an innocent little chuckle.

Maxxar walked himself over on his hands and seized the henchmans’ throat with one of them. The henchman gagged as his eyes bulged.

“Yes,” Maxxar agreed sarcastically, “’good thing’ Rocket and his female won’t be snooping around here trying to steal from me again, so that I’ll have to find them myself. __Good thing__, indeed.”

With that Maxxar shoved the skinny henchman to the ground and turned himself toward the rest of his minions. He waited for his legs to re-inflate and stood before them. He took a few moments to breathe and regain his composure before addressing them.

“Everything’s going to go back to normal. This small set back means nothing. But from now on, gentlemen, I want us to keep a close eye on the Guardians. I put my mark on 1157 and I will have her back.”


End file.
